As most basketball players and basketball fans realize, the most accurate method of shooting is utilizing a one hand push or jump shot. The function of the shooting hand in the one-handed shot is to provide guidance and force to direct the ball on a path toward the basket. The roll of the non-shooting hand is to help catch the ball and to stabilize it during the shooting motion. At the point of release, the non-shooting hand simply straightens and completely releases from the ball to enable the shooting hand to properly direct the basketball toward the basket. A universal problem shared by novice players, high school players, college players and even professional basketball players is the inevitable interference of the non-shooting hand as it is released from the basketball which would interfere with the shooting hand to properly direct the ball toward the basket in an accurate manner. This problem is often called “off-hand interference”. Generally speaking, there are two types of off-hand interference. The first type of off-hand interference results from the off-hand providing an unneeded force to the ball thereby resulting in an inaccurate shot. This problem was rectified by the shooting aids described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,425 and 5,228,682, both patented by the applicant of the present invention. These patents both describe a training aid to be applied to the non-shooting hand of the basketball player. One or more band members are secured to the non-shooting hand between the elbow and the shoulder. A strap would extend from one of the bands and would include a loop member secured around the base of the thumb of the non-shooting hand. This aid would eliminate the problem of the non-shooting hand providing force to the ball. A second problem, not solved by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,425 and 5,228,682 is the problem of the fingers on the non-shooting hand dragging on the side of the basketball. The present invention is directed to alleviating this problem.
Additional training and shooting aids for basketball are generally known in the prior art. Such devices, however, are typically directed to assisting the shooting arm to learn the proper shooting technique, and are often complex and cumbersome. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,685, which issued to Bishop, discloses a training aid for basketball players including a vest to be worn by a player and a curved guide bar pivotally mounted on the vest. An elastic sleeve worn on the elbow of the player's shooting arm is provided with a carriage and moves along the guide bar to direct the player's shooting arm in a curved path, thereby producing the proper shooting motion for a basketball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,783, issued to Caveness teaches a basketball training aid which is intended to indicate the proper height to which a player's elbow should be raised in the shooting process. This patent includes a belt-supported bracket having an upwardly and forwardly extending arm provided at its upper end with a transverse gage bar for indicating the preferred height in which the player's elbow should be elevated. A guide bar which depends from the gage bar indicates a preferred lateral position for the player's elbow. The components of the device are relatively adjustable.
Although it is known in the prior art to provide means for discouraging the use of the non-shooting arm and hand in teaching the proper methods of shooting baskets, this is often done in an indirect manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,284, issued to Okerlin is directed to a basketball training device which inhibits the utilization of both arms while shooting by restricting the movement of the player's elbows. This device maintains the player's elbows in close proximity to each other as the ball is cast toward the basket. The device comprises a pair of stretchable sleeves adapted to be worn over the forearm of the non-shooting and shooting arms adjacent to the player's elbow. The sleeves are interconnected by means of a stretchable member which resists parting movement of the elbows.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,341, issued to Furr restrains the elbow of the player's shooting arm by means of an L-shaped arm guide member connected to a support member which is secured to the back of a body harness worn around the torso of a player.
The prior art also generally teaches a variety of means for the proper placement of a player's hand upon the basketball. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,730, issued to Slider discloses a basketball practice glove including thumb and finger portions, as well as palm, back and wrist portions. The palm portion spaces the player's palm from the basketball, while an adjustable strap between the thumb and index finger portions limits the extent to which these fingers can be separated. A stay provided on the back portion limits bending motion of the player's wrists. The glove is intended to cause the player's shooting hand to assume a cup-like shape so that the ball is controlled by the tips of the thumb and the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,532, issued to Bauer comprises an elongated flexible tube secured to the palm of the player's hand by means of an elastic loop for the purpose of preventing the basketball from touching the palm. Auxiliary straps extending between the fingers of the player's hand keep them separated for proper handling of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,876, issued to Williams teaches providing a basketball with visible and/or tactile markings, recess lines, areas etc. corresponding to the correct placement of the hands and fingers upon the basketball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,453, issued to Coddens does describe a basketball training device for controlling and training a user's shooting form. A first embodiment of this device is illustrated in FIG. 2 includes a strap 10 encircling the user's torso and a strap 20 made from elastic material encircling the user's shoulder of its non-shooting hand. It is noted that the strap 10 and the strap 20 are connected to one another. The strap 20 is secured to a first loop 30 adapted to surround the user's thumb of the non-shooting hand and a second loop 40 adapted to surround the user's index finger of the non-shooting hand. However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the Coddens' device does not allow the shooter to utilize the non-shooting hand to assist in the control of the ball until its point of release. It is apparent that at the point of release of the ball as illustrated in FIG. 3, the non-shooting hand is not even close to the basketball, as the basketball is released from the shooting hand. Consequently, the ball in the Coddens' design would travel a much longer distance with only the shooting hand providing control. This condition would have two negative consequences. Firstly, defenders would find it very easy to deflect the ball from the shooter's hand. This often happens close to the basket where conditions are very crowded. Secondly, players with smaller hands would find it difficult to maintain control of the ball.
Furthermore, it is noted that the Coddens' design includes a loop around the base of the index finger of the non-shooting hand. Even if this device would allow the non-shooting hand to extend close to the point of release, all four fingers, the index finger, the middle finger as well as the fourth and fifth finger can still interfere with the accuracy of the shot by allowing these fingers to drag on the ball. This is due to the fact that the fingers can still bend and form to the curvature of the ball. Finally, it is important to note that this loop is provided around the index finger and not the middle finger of the non-shooting hand. It is the middle finger that sends the strongest neurological message to the non-shooting hand and adjacent fingers to pull away and straighten, thereby eliminating any drag interference on the side of the ball that would cause shooting inaccuracy.